fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gaming with Glasses-Episode 6-The Lump of Us
Hello, and welcome to Gaming with Glasses. Now today we're talking about a special game to me. Despite it just coming out, it is one of my favorite games of all time. But why?... That's why we're here to discuss the best-selling masterpiece known as The Last of Us. Story Joel is a washed-up and angry survivor living in an apocalyptic world where infected "zombies" terrorize the population. Such population is ruled by the goverment and a rebel group called "Fireflies". 20 years ago, Joel lost his daughter to a soldier leading to his changed personality. He makes a life as a smuggler alongside close friend Tess. Together, they track down the man who stole their weapons. Upon killing him, they learn that he sold the weapons to the Fireflies. In exchange for the weapons and more, Joel and Tess must smuggle a girl named Ellie. The three embark on a journey. I could tell you the rest but I want yal to play it yourselves. Overall, it's gripping, smart, developed, and heartfelt. 9.5/10 Gameplay The game is primarily a third-person shooter with melee combat and puzzles two. The game is quite rewarding as every cool shot makes you feel awesome. Enemies drop ammo, but much more then that two. Things can be collected and easily crafted to make new things like Health Kits, bombs, and more. The melee feels like the Arkham series and is very fun like the Arkham series. Each tool or weapon has something cool to it and the enemies reactions are perfect. They'll call for back-up, or run, or even stealthily come to get you. The game suffers from a bad swimming system, but it's rarely used anyways. The camera is near perfect and so are all the other aspects. 10/10 Characters Every character is nicely crafted. Ellie steals the show as the Clemintine type character, but Joel is cool two. Tess is a bit meh, however the other partners like Bill, Tommy, and the crazy cannibal are either hilarious, deep, or in the cannibal's case terrifying. Seriously terrifying. There are no real "bad guys" in the game to be a Bowser type figure. That's okay though, because of the creepy survivors or the Fireflies who are actually good satisfy you in every situation. The minor characters are nothing special but the main characters are where it's at. 9/10 Setting The Earth of 2033 is quite nice. The game's fantastic graphics make buildings look realistic and beautiful, and can also make them look torn up and mutilated. It's all around nice looking, realistic, and eerie at all times. 9.5/10 Conclusion This game is a masterpiece. I haven't had so much fun with a video game since I played Paper Mario 2. This game is gripping, beautiful and near perfect. The ending sort of sucked and it does have a few errors, but still, I give this game a... 10/10 That's all today for Gaming with Glasses, i'm and thanks for reading. If you like reviews check out FGN and of you like me check out my blog here. Leave comments and game requests in the boxes below. How was that review? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 Category:Reviews